Fin del Castigo
by luna1415
Summary: Ser un Black es algo que va escrito a fuego en las venas. Lleves o no su apellido. SERIE DE VIÑETAS.
1. Navidad Dulce Navidad

_**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, nada es mío. ¡No me denuncies!_

* * *

**Navidad, dulce Navidad.**

* * *

La primera vez que Sirius Black se dio cuenta que en su casa no le querían por ser diferente, fue en la cena de la Navidad antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Meda, su prima Meda, había traído a un muggle a cenar, a su novio, para ser más exactos.

Lo único que quedo intacto en la mesa fue el pedazo de pan que Sirius había agarrado fuertemente, para evitar que Regulus se lo comiera por despiste.

Su madre se puso a lanzar platos, maldiciones, cubiertos, y al final a un indignado Kreacher, hasta que un "Incendio" cargado de rencor borro a Andrómeda Black del tapiz familiar, por ensuciar, contaminar y mancillar el orgullo y la sangre de los Black.

Meda era su prima favorita, pese a no ser su prima… ¿O si lo era? El árbol genealógico familiar era muy confuso. Todos con todos. Ninguno con ninguno. A destacar las (ahora) dos quemaduras, sobre los nombres Alphard y Andrómeda.

Y Sirius sabia que seria el siguiente. Porque cuando dijo que Ted Tonks parecía simpático, su madre le lanzo el primer "Crucio" de su vida.

Por atreverse a ser diferente. _Por marcar la diferencia._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. El árbol

_Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo pertenece a JK._

* * *

**El Árbol.**

En el jardín de la casa de Grimauld Place hay un gran árbol de espesas ramas.

Para Sirius, ese árbol representa la unica vía de escape desde su cuarto al mundo real. Y entre sus ramas, a cinco metros del suelo, Sirius se siente más seguro que en su casa.

Además, desde lo alto del árbol, puede observar las vidas de las casas de alrededor. Como los muggles sobreviven sin la magia, tal y como su madre aseguraba que no podían hacer. Observa maravillado como otras madres como la suya, pasan las mañanas y las tardes en la cocina, trabajando para elaborar platos de apariencia deliciosa. Como al sentarse cada noche, alrededor de la mesa, inclinan sus cabezas, todos a una, murmurando palabras que el desconoce. Y tras ese pequeño ritual, se disponen a hablar, tranquilamente, sonriendo cariñosos, los unos a los otros.

Es viendo estas escenas cotidianas, como Sirius Black aprende el significado de la palabra "familia". Desde lo alto de su árbol.

Una noche, cuando todos están reunidos alrededor de la mesa familiar, y Walburga Black comienza con su discurso ritual sobre la escoria muggle, Sirius, con sus 10 años recién cumplidos, se atreve a opinar sobre lo que cada dia el puede ver desde su atalaya.

-Los muggles de la casa de al lado son felices, todas las noches comen la comida preparada por su madre, y todos sonríen. Cada mañana los niños se levantan y se van de la mano de su padre.

Ni siquiera Orión Black se atreve a pronunciarse, él es la parte reservada del matrimonio, y sabe que será su esposa la que primero alce la voz. Pero esta vez es su varita lo que alza, mas antes de que formule una maldición sobre Sirius, este ya corre hacia la seguridad de su refugio, de su verdadero hogar, su árbol.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despierta en su cama, añorando la dureza y rugosidad de las ramas. Por a ventana entra ya la luz del dia. Ninguna rama tapa su camino.

En el suelo, un ancho tocón, de lo que un dia fue un gran castaño.


	3. Poderosa

_"Hija de la más grande de las familias mágicas, con la sangre más pura y espesa corriendo por sus venas."_

Le gustaba pasearse por los pasillos de la mansión, la casa de sus padres, escuchando la madera crujir bajo el peso de sus zapatos, ese "_Toc, toc_" seco que producían sus tacones, que hacían que los habitantes de los cuadros la mirasen al pasar, antiguos moradores, su padre, su madre, tíos cientos, primos… Y ella era el centro de sus miradas. Ella. Su poder les atraía, y eso le encantaba.

Amaba sentirse poderosa, fuerte, notar como la chusma se apartaba de ella y evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Como en el anden, algunas madres no podían evitar aferrarse a sus mocosos cuando ella posaba sus ojos en ellos, ¡Oh tiernas criaturitas! Y era entonces cuando deseaba ponerse a reír como una loca, reírse de ellos, porque aún sin saber lo que les podía hacer, y les haría, tenían miedo.

Igual que sus pequeñines_. Ja._

Su hijo Sirius, futuro encargado de ampliar con otra generación la gran familia Black. Ese melenas descarriado e insufrible. Pero ya se encargaría ella de hacerle entrar en razón, y que comprendiera lo equivocado que estaba respecto a la sangre, y después estaría listo para asumir el cargo de patriarca en cuanto ella se encargase del maníaco de Orión. Para eso no faltaba mucho, pero tenía que aguantar sus excentricidades hasta que sus pequeños acabasen la escuela.

Mas pensándolo bien, Sirius no era el adecuado; demasiado rebelde e impulsivo, alguien como Regulus, su niño predilecto. Era tal y como debía de ser, pero tuvo la desgracia de nacer segundo…

Sus pequeñines… Les controlaba a ellos, y lo controlaba todo. Ella era la dueña.

_Poderosa. _

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Un rr por favor.

Un bicoo

..LunA..


	4. Seguro

**Seguro**.

Cada tarde a las 5, Kreacher sube a la biblioteca con una bandeja en las manos, bajo la tapa, una taza de café con un chorrito de ron añejo.

Cada día lee su periódico sentado en una gran butaca.

Cada día nadie entra en esa biblioteca a molestarle.

La mansión es su fortaleza, y la biblioteca su cámara acorazada.

En el pasillo Walburga puede chillarle todo lo que quiera, amenazar con matar a Sirius si él no lo mete en vereda, arrojar el jarrón de tía Elladora para luego tener que recomponerlo. Pero nada importa. Él tiene su café, su periódico diario, a Kreacher, y millones de libros para leer _seguro_.

Por eso es tan importante esconder la casa, ya que no puede aislarse totalmente de su familia, por lo menos hacerlo de todos los demás.


	5. Se acabó

Disclaimer: Nada que podais reconocer es mío, pertenece a otra rubia millonaria, residente al otro lado del mar Cantábrico.

* * *

Estaba fuera, ya estaba, todo había terminado. Uno a cero, con gol de la victoria en el último momento. ¿Quién ha ganado?

Estaba fuera ya de todo, de un lado de la puerta ella, y del otro los demás, con su ropa, sus muebles, sus libros, sus discos y todas sus fotos. Menos esa chiquitina, la que más le gusta y por la que ha estado suspirando medio verano, esa de fotomatón, donde están ella y Ted, juntos y felices, con las mejillas sonrosadas y agujetas de tanto reír. La misma que colocaron encima de su nombre, antes de borrarlo del tapiz.

Y sin más se agacha y coge una piedra, y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra la casa, que empieza a desaparecer para siempre, una y otra, y otra más. El suelo está lleno y ella tiene demasiadas energías acumuladas.

Se acabó. Fin del castigo.

Ya no más noches escuchando a Bella hablar del mundo junto a su señor y su marido, de la repulsión y la fascinación que le causaban, todo aderezado con su don de narradora, con la misma pasión que narra el beso final entre el príncipe y la princesa, al amanecer, justo antes de ser asesinados de la manera más cruenta y siempre con sangre, mucha sangre.

Ya todo se acabó. Atrás queda Cissa, mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado, rogándole que sea sensata, que diga "lo siento mucho" agache la cabeza y suba a su cuarto, con ella, a esperar que todo se calme.

Pero por fin empieza su nueva vida, junto a su cielo de marido, que bien merece más la magia que toda su familia, pero no le tocó el boleto premiado; y su niña, esa pequeñina preciosa que sería la mejor bruja del mundo. Estaba segura de eso.

Ella había ganado. Se quedaba con las alegrías, la felicidad y la libertad. Para ellos lo demás, que no le hacía ninguna falta.

* * *

Me apetecía escribir algo sobre Andómeda Black, y aquí está el resultado, para seguir con esta serie de viñetas.

Se que hay gente que lee esto y no deja rr, por favor, ¡Hacedlo! Y me hareis algo más feliz.

Un bicoo!

...LunA...


	6. Podría, sería, quizás

_Tenía escrito esto desde antes de escribir 10 cosas, pero no tenía un lugar para él, aún no creo que este sea su lugar pero es mejor que nada._

_Gracias a ti, lector, por leerme;)_

* * *

Draco Malfoy miraba hacia la mesa de Griffindor. Siempre le había gustado hacerlo por cuestiones diversas.

En primero, se trataba de buscar las miradas de envidia de sus compañeros hacia los múltiples paquetes de comida que poseía.

En segundo trataba de atisbar los huecos, con la curiosidad morbosa de quien espera que alguien muera.

En tercero y cuarto esas miradas se convirtieron en intercambios de maldiciones, improperios, que se vieron aumentadas con la creación de la Brigada Inquisitorial, en quinto.

Pero ahora ya no miraba a nadie. Miraba simplemente sus vidas, todo lo que él pudo alguna vez tener: Los nervios de esos mocosos sangre sucia ante las nuevas clases, las ganas de encajar, de conseguir entrar en el equipo, de que esa persona se diese cuenta de su existencia… él lo tuvo todo mas ahora ya no tenía nada.

Su padre estaba en prisión, su madre muerta en vida bajo el mando de tía Bella. Y todo dependía de él. Un niño que se creía adulto.

Recordaba como no había podido hacerlo. Como notaba que los demás mortífagos le miraban por los pasillos, riéndose de él. Veía a su querida tía susurrándole al oído "¿Quieres ser como tu padre?"

Él solo quería no ser Slytherin, como la Comadreja, para volver a su casa y encontrarse a su familia esperándole en lugar de una gigantesca mansión llena de mortífagos, y donde al doblar las esquinas se podía encontrar a su tía Bella sonriéndole con sus afilados dientes. Tener al lado a Granger, y poder mirarla embobado sin que nadie se opusiera a ello.

Pero sobre todo, _quería ser libre_.


End file.
